Pink Booty Shorts and Trashy Makeup
by dookiecupcake
Summary: Butters wears pink booty shorts and trashy makeup. Randy Marsh is creeped out. Bunny Oneshot.


**A/N:**

**Why did I even write this oh my god. This is prob loaded with mistakes, I'm half asleep.**

...

To say that Randy Marsh was uncomfortable was an understatement, what he felt teetered between disbelief and puzzled disgust.

Butters Stotch sat cheerfully on the living room floor, straightening the cuffs of his knee high socks. He bent over, pulling on his sneakers, his pink terrycloth booty shorts riding up and the pale curve of his butt cheeks peeking out.

_"Jesus Christ!",_ Randy choked on his beer. He wondered how the hell this kid didn't get the shit beat out of him every day, he was asking for it. No one in their right mind would ever dress like that and Randy questioned Butters' state of mind. The kid freaked him out, there was something unsettling about his resilient optimism and sticky lip glossed smile.

"Are ya' alright, Mr. Marsh?" Butters asked, cocking his head, glitter falling from his makeup smeared eyes. Randy cringed.

"I'm fine." He coughed, turning his attention back to the football game. It was awkward, he didn't know how to talk to Butters, wasn't sure if he wanted to. Once Butters started talking he didn't stop and Randy had heard enough, _'Oh gee, and today I…', _to last a life time.

But unfortunately for him he'd be hearing a lot more of them, Butters was—currently—a permanent fixture in their home. After the Stotchs disowned their son and kicked him out of their house (Allegedly, Randy had heard, Stephen came home from work early to find Butters and Kenny fucking on the couch)Stan and Sharon welcomed Butters into the Marsh's residence with open arms, they held a pitying fondness for Butters Randy didn't understand.

"W-well, okay then." Butters murmured softly, pressing his knuckles together. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging his chubby thighs, waiting patiently for Kenny to pick him up for their date. He looked nervous like he was about to explode and Randy feared, Butters would start sobbing or incoherently babbling.

Kenny couldn't come soon enough.

Randy thanked Jesus and his cable access show when he heard the screech of Kenny's truck pulling into the drive way. Eager Butters leapt up with an excited squeak, giving Randy another unwanted (and full) view of his ass.

Kenny let himself in, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, tired circles beneath his eyes. He had dropped out of school to juggle two jobs and was saving up for an apartment, although Randy sympathized with Kenny's exhaustion he couldn't wait until Kenny saved up enough. Sharon would miss having Butters around, but Randy would be drunk with joy.

"You're late." Butters said, trying his hardest to pout and look petulant. But he giggled when Kenny grabbed the front of his sweater, pressing a smoky kiss to his lips.

Randy watched from the corner of his eye, the whole situation a weirdly disturbing train wreck, he couldn't look away.

"Mmm. I had to work later than I thought." Kenny grunted, studying Butters. "You look cute."

Cute was a matter of opinion and perspective. And Randy supposed, if you thought someone who looked like the offspring of a trashy bimbo and a child who got dropped on his head too many times was cute, than Butters Stotch was cute.

Butters threw himself at Kenny, nearly wiggling out of his skin, obviously flattered by Kenny's compliment. He'd spent an hour upstairs getting ready; Randy suspected Butters had been expecting it.

"Mr. Marsh I'll be back later t-tonight, tell Mrs. Marsh not to hold dinner for me." Butters stuttered in a way some may find endearing.

"I'll have him back in the morning." Kenny said with a wink, tossing a scrawny arm over Butters' shoulder. Randy liked Kenny, even if he could not (and did not want to) comprehend his attraction to Butters. Kenny was the only one of Stan's friends willing to drink and get high with him.

"Have fun."

"Oh, we _will_." Kenny chuckled, tongue ring clinking against his teeth.

Butters blushed, looking like he was trying his hardest to seem ashamed and embarrassed. He only succeeded in making himself look more excited.

They left, Kenny slapping Butters' ass loudly as he shut the door, much to Butters' chirping delight and Randy's perplexed displeasure.

He shrugged his shoulders, love was strange and he didn't have time to question it. For the first night in over a month he had a Butters free house and he was going to take advantage of it.

Randy turned up the TV, popped open another beer, and sunk further into the couch.

...

**A/N: randy is a jerk, this fic sucked**


End file.
